


Amity asylum

by J_T_N



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Mental Asylum, Mental Illness, Mentions of incest, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence, Yang and Ruby are not related, but they will just be sisters to each other, idk how to do tags, penny is an action figure, that tag isn’t for yang and ruby, the Qrow branwen/Tyrian collows is one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_T_N/pseuds/J_T_N
Summary: Ruby Rose is an exceptional young lady, lost in her own delusions. What happens when she cant separate Remnant from the real world and turns on her family? When she attacks the doctors and nurses helping her pretending their villains and monsters? Even worse, shes made friends who influence this world of Remnant. What is reality?(Basically the whole RWBY show is a delusion made by the hero’s and they are basically in a mental asylum.The villains in the show being the ones running the place and trying to help them, but they Are viewed as the bad guys.)
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Samsung smart fridge/Penny polendina, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1: Awaken my masters

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was made by me and two other friends on Discord they don’t have accounts to ao3 but I do.  
> This is our first project and we hope we can actually do something with it, the penny x Samsung smart fridge happened out of no where so don’t ask.  
> (One of us wants to add jojo references so the chapter names will be the references btw.)

"Good evening Doctor Watts! Checking in on the patients?" Nurse Tyrian greeted the older man kindly, looking through the papers on his clipboard.  
"Good evening Mr. Callows, yes I wanted to know how Yang and Ruby were taking to the new medication." Tyrian nodded.  
"So far nothing has drastically changed, they've been rather calm today, then again they've been continuing that delusion of Ruby's" Watts sighed.  
"I was hoping they would stop that. The other children have been influencing it, especially Weiss and Blake. Perhaps we should keep them apart" Tyrian hummed in agreement.   
"I think we should, Cinder has also been keeping track of their adventures, they've come to think of us as the `Evil overlords’ of their world." He giggled lightly.  
"Oh? That's not surprising, hopefully Cinder can work them out of that. You have that written down correct?"   
"Yes it has been reported in their files, hopefully Salem will be able to hire more staff to help with them. Yangs outbursts have gotten more violent. Specifically towards Mr. Mercury and Mrs. Emerald.  
"The trainees?" Watts asked shocked.  
"They're only a little older than the patients, they're seen as traitors." Watts huffed.  
"Keep them in limited contact. And make sure Hazel is around when Yang is in the social room. He's the only one capable of keeping her down." Tyrian nodded.  
"Would you like me to send in full reports later?" He asked as Watts turned down the hallway.   
"If you wouldn't mind, and bring them to me personally, we have dates to discuss." Tyrian laughed  
"Yes, yes, i'll have them done!" He hummed merrily to himself and walked the opposite way from the doctor, heading to the social room. He slid his ID card through the reader and stepped back as the automatic doors opened. The guards standing on either side of the door nodded to him. Tyrian immediately noticed Hazel informing the guards about something, he gave a curt nod to the large man but continued on his way to the patients, who were sat together in a group. He coughed and interrupted their 'meeting'  
"Ruby, we need to head back to your room now, Dr. Watts' orders" he said gently as he stood above them.  
"Me? Why me?" She asked.  
"Your his primary patient, he's the one who knows what's best for you"  
"You can't take her away!" Jaune cut in.  
"Yeah we won't let you!" Nora added as they all glared at him.   
"Oh come now don't be difficult, i don't want to drag you away." He joked to himself.  
"You won't be taking anyone you evil scorpion!" Ruby declared.  
"Scorpion? I know my hair is braided but i'm not a scorpion! Hey! Settle down!" He demanded as they stood up, posing as if they carried weapons. He stepped backwards, but that proved to be a mistake because he was tackled to the floor by one of the older patients, Qrow.  
"Yeah! Kick his butt uncle Qrow!" The children cheered as guards rushed to get the man off the nurse.  
"Thats enough! Social hour is over get everyone back to their rooms!" Tyrian shouted the order as he nursed his bloody nose, Qrow thrashed around and eventually managed to lunge at Tyrian again. He was quick to think though and pulled a sedative out of his pocket, sticking the needle into Qrow and catching the man as he fell.  
"He poisoned uncle qrow!" Ruby protested and rushed around the guards as if she was made of air, jumping on Tyrian and slashing his arm with the needle she pulled from his hand. The guards grabbed her and dragged her screaming into her room. Hazel approached him after helping detain yang and lifted the nurse up.  
"Let's get you patched up, I'm sorry they managed to get you" he apologized as Tyrian held his bleeding arm.   
"It's Fine. Not the first time they have tried to attack me, although i've never been called a scorpion before" he joked as they cleared out the social room.

“The window, no more than 6 square feet, resembled something. As small as it seemed, it was very important, everyone in the room looked up to it. It gave them hope. And in the deep midnight blues of the night, the starlight from outside shone into the window, and then was reflected by the broken mirror. The cracks on the mirror, (though nobody knew what happened to the glass), was the moon to them, if that window was their sun.   
The folks who were currently inhabiting that room, room 2-13 , was none other than a peculiar group of girls. The group, self proclaimed, team RWBY. they were inseparable, not even the greatest force- not even Hazel, head of defense- could tear them apart. They even started to share the same hallucinations as their youngest member, Ruby.   
Now, Ruby Rose, she was an oddball, always chattering about these grimm, whom appear to take the forms of several animals, including wolves, monkeys, bats, birds, and non-existent creatures like golems, and whatever in god’s name is nuckelavee, they all seem to be her enemy, her will to fight. She often grasps at the air, noting in hand, and appears to be swinging some sort of scythe, whom she refers to as “crescent rose”.  
Yang Xiao Long, a patient administered here due to her extreme mood swings which are caused by Bipolar disorder. She has seemed to take a liking to Ruby, often referring to her as her “little sister”. Which to no surprise, has succumbed to Ruby’s delusions, often trying to kill our employees (whom they view as an absolute evil ) and oftens swings her fists around, as if she were some professional boxer.   
Weiss Schnee, the daughter of our most generous donor, often thinks she is too mature to take part with Ruby’s farfetched adventure. She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, and often sees these grimm Ruby talks about. She used to be such a nice little girl, seemingly mentally stable, when she used to visit her older sister, Winter, a few years back. She often can’t remember things that happened recently, and fear that her father will be the cause of several “Faunus” deaths.   
“Faunus” appear to be humans with some sort of animalistic trait, like a monkey’s tail, or scorpion venom, or in this patient's case, cat ears.   
Blake Belladonna, a girl who is obsessed with the oppressed right of the “Faunus”, and she has always kept a bow on the top of her head to hide her so called “ears”, (even though that is something only possible in anime). When she was young, not even in school, she suffered from her familial mafia ties, often witnessing many crimes. By the time she was in school, she was acustomed to murder and theft, and she had already killed somebody. “Her eyes were that of a monster, and she was hollow and ferocious.” claimed adam Taurus, her former friend. Eventually he took Blake here, the Remnant Hospital, to take off some of the psychological burdens she was carrying.” Emerald, one of the newest nurses who was under Cinder’s guidance, was abruptly interrupted by Mercury, who was yawning and balancing on the bland office chairs. She shot a sharp glare at him and cleared her throat, trying to keep as cool as her cool mint hair, in front of the new employee.   
“And that's a brief summary, (minus the introduction), of the girls who occupy room 2-13. Be cautious, and try not to die, there have been several accidents, involving those girls, and Salem can’t afford any more deaths.” The newly acquired janitor, shook in their embroidered uniform.  
“Deaths?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a shaky whisper.  
“What? You scared?” Mercury sneered, propping up his bandaged legs on the table, Emerald placed her pointer fingers on her temples and quietly chanted “you are not angry.” repeatedly.   
“Sign this waver please,” Emerald slid a piece of paper with a bent corner towards the person. “It won't kill you. The children, well, that's different.”   
“Will I die if I sign this?” the new janitor.  
“I don’t look dead,” Emerald squinted at the little white card pinned to the janitor. “... Mike.”  
“But I lost my legs.” Merc yawn and lazily pointed to where the bandages around his legs. Emerald jabbed him in the side with her elbow.  
“You haven’t lost them yet, you’re still being examined.” She hissed between teeth molded into a smile. She then turned back to the ever trembling newbie, and cleared her throat once more.  
Before she could talk, little gasps of shock came from the adjacent hallway, everyone turned their heads towards the source.  
Salem, by far the most important person in the hospital, was heading towards them in a majestic way. Despite being so utterly pale, fragile and limping, she managed to maintain an elegant posture. You could almost see every bone through her weakened body. Her black dress, draping down to the floor, had little dark purple flowers embroidered to it. Her hair was so thin and pale it looked like spiderwebs.   
“Oh? Are you two new?” She pointed at Emerald a Mercury, blatantly ignoring the soon-to-be-dead janitor.   
Cinder was close behind, her usual scent of cigarette smoke was getting stronger.   
“Yes Salem, we’re under the guidance of Dr.Cinder Fall.” Emerald stuttered, the Janitor, was frozen by the grandeur emitting from Salem.   
“You know you can’t be out here like that, you scared everybody.” Cinder Said.


	2. Chapter 2: list of stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the roles of everyone it’s still not complete so if you guys can help us finish it will be greatly appreciated!

Character roles-

Ruby- patient- ???

Weiss- patient- BPD + schizophrenia

Blake- patient- PPD + PTSD

Yang- patient- Bipolar disorder 

Nora- patient- Delirium 

Ren- patient- ???

Jaune- patient- ???

Pyrrha- former patient- ???

Grimm- staff 

Salem- Prime physician (aka owner of the place)

Watts- Head Doctor

Tyrian- Head nurse 

Cinder- Councilor 

Hazel- head of security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you guys can help us fill this it will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will basically be a bit of a back story for how ruby got in the asylum, and we also get to see two of the parents!

Ruby was a cheerful child, living a life full of comfort and warmth, being shielded from the cruel world outside. But ever since that day, Ruby could no longer feel the warmth of her mother, ever again. She was left shivering in the snow, next to her mother's corpse, which had lost all its heat. Her mother, brave as she was, always watched out for Ruby. Whether it be by cleaning up some glass shards, or taking her to the hospital. Ruby's mom, Summer, was always there.  
Ruby stood there, staring at Summer's body, which soaked the snow around it, and stained it a haunting crimson. Her skin and rib cage were ripped open, the contents violently ripped out and thrown about. Whoever, whatever, took away Summer's last breath, killed her merely for amusement. Ruby shuddered, thinking about the creatures of darkness, always scared her. Summer always told Ruby not to worry, but she can no longer whisper stories about the brave huntsman, no longer console me. She's gone.  
Ruby curled up beside her mother, opaque tears dripping from her tear ducts. She carefully unclipped the silver pin holding the Cape together, and draped the cape over her shoulders, as if that would bring back Summer.  
Footprints of the creature were being covered by fresh snow, even if Ruby were running at full speed, she could never find the monster. Even if she did, she was NOT one of those grandiose heroes that banished the grimm from the cities. She'd surely die.  
"But," Ruby wiped away some of the many tears rolling down her cheek. "I'll be able to see mother again." She gripped on to the cloak, as if it were her mother's hand.  
Ruby looked at her mother, studying her wounds. Several small cuts lined her arms; there were sections around her torso and limbs where the flesh had been gouged out; three of her teeth were knocked out and then embedded in her upper lip; black hair clung to her mother's skin and clothes; Summer's blood made miniature canals in the snow.  
A wolf cub, so small that Ruby wouldn't have been able to see it, if it weren't that same corrupt black. The bony armor-like growths were almost as whit as the snow. Red lines seared through the wolf's skull. What it looked like wasn't what interested Ruby, it was what the creature was doing.  
It held something it it's mouth, loud crunching noises were heard. Ruby stood up, blinded by rage. The wolf had her mother's finger in its mouth, the finger wasn't severed cleanly, it was brutally ripped off Summer's hand.  
"YOU." Ruby yelled, kicking her beloved mother's corpse aside. "YOU KILLED HER." Ruby grabbed one of the gardening tools that was hanging in the shed nearby, a scythe. 

The hospital was cold and dreary as always. Summer had been in this room for nearly two months already and she had long since grown sick of it. She wanted to see her precious daughter, she couldn’t imagine how Ruby must be feeling! Summer hoped ruby didn’t blame herself, it wasn't her fault.  
“Good afternoon Mrs. Rose, how are you feeling today?” Dr. Jacques Schnee greeted as he entered her small room.  
“Ah, good afternoon to you too Jacques! Im feeling better!” She smiled cheerfully at the older man, who kindly returned the smile.  
“I'm glad to hear that Summer, you’re healing better than expected.” She nodded, but stared off into the distance. “Summer?” Jacques asked again.  
“I miss her…” She trailed off. The doctor sighed and sat next to her on the bed.  
“I know you do summer but she's getting help, Dr.Watts is an old friend of mine and he's making sure she's getting better.” She nodded.  
“I know but I'm so worried, what if she hates herself because of this? It's not her fault she has a mental disorder! She didn’t mean to hurt me.” Summer defended.  
“She might not have but she did, you can barely even walk on your own! You were on life support just a month ago!” He sighed, “I have an idea, would it make you feel better if I brought you to see her? I need to visit Weiss anyway and it would be better for your health to make sure she's alright. How does that sound?”  
“You would do that for me?! Really? Thank you!” She agreed without even thinking, any chance to see Ruby was one she wanted to take. Jacques nodded.  
“Yes, we’re old friends after all and it would only be fair, besides i'm more than capable of taking care of you for a day.” Summer hugged the man tightly.  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This means so much to me!” Jacques snaked out of her grip.  
“Ack! No hugging! I prefer my space thank you.” he huffed in annoyance.  
“Right sorry!” She giggled.


	4. Golden Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we take a closer look to our favorite character Weiss and her relationship with ruby and her family

Weiss Schnee, although born into a life of luxury, couldn’t have had a worse upbringing. The Schnee family bloodline was looked up with much prestige and honor, especially in the field of medicine, Weiss practically grew up in a world of pills, and although she never realized it at first, this lifestyle would only serve as the catalyst in her descent into madness. And Willow, the matriarch of the Schnee family, coupled with the family’s history of drug abuse and mental illness, would only serve to make her descent much more violent.... 

Weiss closed her eyes, trying to see the world as Ruby does. Magical creatures, a dead mom, powers, a new race, an entire school. It surely was far fetched, but Weiss trusted Ruby with every fiber of her being.  
If that’s what Ruby thinks, and believes, then I'll listen and take in every word. I’ll walk down that path beside her, even if I can’t tell what she’s thinking all the time.  
When Weiss first met Ruby, she didn’t listen to her because she loved Ruby; she listened to redeem herself of her past. The scars on her arms were like shackles, weighing her down. 

As Weiss listened, she found that even when Ruby wasn’t babbling about her fantasies, that Weiss just wanted to hear Ruby talk, to understand one another.  
Everytime Wiess opened her eyes, all she wanted to see was Ruby beside her. Weiss was trapped in the dark, the addictions eating away at her body and mind. She wasn’t Weiss, not anymore, she was merely a shadow of her family’s glory. A stain to their reputation.  
Ruby changed all that, she chased away the darkness and fears that were chipping away at her. She was the flame lighting up Weiss’s world, and Weiss couldn’t help to be the moth. 

In other words, Ruby was the new drug Weiss was addicted to. The one to end it all.

Ruby poked at Weiss’s face, with her usual, innocent, grin. Weiss flinched and opened her eyes, she let a small smile slip before returning to her normal, cold, expression. 

“Looks like somebody was sleeeepy~” Ruby giggled, and tackled Weiss with a tight hug. 

“Was not!” Weiss yelped, and leaned on Ruby. “I was just- thinking, that’s all.” Ruby had a huge smirk on her face.  
“You were thinking about me, weren’t you.” she let go of Weiss and nuzzled her like a dog.

“FINE! I WAS OK!” Weiss suddenly blurted out, much to Ruby’s delight. “So what if I was, it’s not like my family can control my thoughts.” Weiss stated. they wouldn’t approve of Ruby and I being together… would they?

“There you go again,” Ruby mumbled, looking down at the floor. “With that dark and worried look on your face… are you surre you’re okay?” 

The doors of the common area then swung open, as Summer and Jacques made their entrance, with Hazel and Tyrian keeping a watchful eye over them. “It’s always delightful to see our patients get visits” Tyrian said, placing his hand over his heart. “It's nice to know people do care,” Hazel replied heartily. The two then sat back back, hoping that seeing their parents again could not only lift their patients' spirits, but theirs as well…

“Doctor Watts?” Watts could hear Nurse Tyrian call out his name from outside his office, not before knocking of course. “Ah! Mr. Callows” He greeted, opening the door and letting the nurse in. “Any particular reason you came to see me?”  
“Yes, I have come across some new information after Jaques and Summer’s visit… Information regarding Ms. Rose”

“She’s not getting any better… In fact her delusions seem to be worsening the more time she spends with Summer’s daughter.” Jacques rubbed his temples. “I think it’s time we separate them. It’s for her own good, Weiss’ and Ruby’s.”

Weiss was brought to her room by the guards. Luckily, she was in a more lucid state of her’s and didn’t fight back that much. However, when she was finally in her new room she snapped back into her delusions as if waking up from a dream.

“What am I doing here? Where’s Ruby?” Weiss asked in a panic.

“Ruby is fine, we had to seperate the two of you because of your conditions.” Jacques answered his daughter calmly.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Weiss shook her head and screamed. 

“Weiss please calm down, this is for your own good.” Jacques said.

“You’re just trying to keep us apart!” Weiss accused.  
“Weiss, please.” Jacques tried to approach the young girl, but she instantly backed away.

“Don’t touch me!” Weiss yelled as she cowered in fear.  
The older man just sighed in defeat, “I’ll come back another time Weiss.”

Jacques turned around and exited the room. Weiss sat down on her bed and curled up into a ball. “Ruby….” She whined to herself.

Weiss continued her observation in her own room, away from the others in hopes that taking her away from the source of her delusions along with a change in meds would finally be what she needed in order to snap back to reality. This, unfortunately, could not be further from what would happen. 

Weiss’ mental stability slowly shifted from her happier demeanor with Ruby, to a more fearful one or falling into despondency and refusing to talk to anyone. Assuming this was due to unfamiliar surroundings, she was visited by both her brother, Whitely, and her father. Her mother and older sister were unsuitable for visits.

“Hello dear sister, how are you doing today?” Whitely tried to talk to her in a respectful manner when he showed up.

“I’m fine Whitely, what do you want?” Weiss was sitting on her bed staring to the side.

Whitely tried to approach her, reaching out his hand as he did, “Sister, I’ve only come to see how you are doing.” His kindness and concern were genuine as it had always been to his family, even as hard as it may be.

“Get away from me!” Weiss angrily slapped his hand away followed by a quick push to throw me against the door.

“Weiss, it’s me Whitely!” Whitely did his best to calm her down.

“You and father are always trying to control me!” She shouted angrily.

“Weiss, we’re just trying to help you.” He held up his hands defensively. She went back to sitting on her bed and glaring at him angrily. He stood by for a few more moments before finally giving up and heading out. He loved his sister, he loved his family, but they didn’t always make it easy to love them… 

Weiss’ days of despondency and fear continued for a long while. Days…. Weeks…. They all passed by in haze for her. She couldn’t care less what was going on anymore. She only cared about one thing right now and life didn’t feel right without it. Her hair was a mess, she had obviously been pulling at it. 

Weiss’ instability continued to grow worse and worse. She started to hear voices screaming in her ears and would often start yelling at the doctors until eventually she attacked one of the younger interns. She managed to throw him against the wall then slam a woman’s head into the door before Jacques managed to tackle her and administer an anesthetic.

Ruby will keep me safe… I need Ruby…. Ruby will keep me safe…. I need Ruby… Ruby... Were Weiss’ only thoughts as she started to drift off into unconsciousness.

“I’m sorry to say that the last few treatments have either had no effect or negative effects on her. Furthermore, since her separation from Ruby Rose her mental stability has only worsened resulting rage induced delusions.” Watts read the report. “I believe it would be best if we were to have her room with Miss Rose again.”

“What? Dr. Watts, I believe it might be more catastrophic to allow her to continue associating herself with Miss Rose. Her delusions got significantly worse after meeting her.” Jacques protested.

“Please, Dr. Schnee be reasonable. I understand you want to protect your daughter, but this is most likely the best course of action for her health.” Watts said calmly.

“Fine, I understand Doctor. I’ll trust your judgement.” Jacques looked off to the side with a bit of anger in his face.

Weiss roared like some kind of beast as she fought back against the doctors trying to transport her to her new/old room. She continued to struggle against them the whole way over. She was only released once she was in the room. They shut the door behind her.

Weiss felt sore now, beat up, like she had just been in a plane crash or kidnapped by bandits. But as soon as she looked up that fatigue faded and smiled. “Ruby…”

“Weiss!” Ruby ran towards Weiss, tackling her into a hug. She giggled like a child. A few small tears of relief trickle down Weiss’s cheek.  
“Ruby.” Weiss said as she combed her hand through Ruby’s hair with a pleasant smile on her face.

I’m back where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally posted a real chapter! We got more help from other fellow writers it's a pleasure to work with them! So I will apologize for the late update we were planning to update once a week but obviously we didn't.
> 
> THANKS TO  
> Felaniasoul  
> Drake_the_cake


	5. LIST UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We updated the list! More info on the characters yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know this is probably the chapter y’all we're not expecting (we are still working on the normal chapter)  
> But we updated the list! So we hope this would be enough for now.

Character roles-  
Ruby- patient- PTSD + schizophrenia  
Weiss- patient- BPD + schizophrenia  
Blake- patient- PPD + PTSD  
Yang- patient- Bipolar disorder + Extreme IED  
Nora- patient- Delirium + ADHD  
Ren- patient- selective mutism + OLD (Obsessive Love Disorder)  
Jaune- patient- Delusional Hero Complex  
Pyrrha- former patient- Dysthymia + anorexia nervosa (seen as a whale later on hehe)  
Qrow- Bipolar disorder + Alcoholism  
Winter - Patient - BPD + schizophrenia  
Willow - Patient - BPD + schizophrenia

Grimm- staff  
Salem- Prime physician (aka owner of the place)  
Cinder- Councilor  
Watts- Head Doctor  
Tyrian- Head nurse  
Roman- Assistant Doctor  
Neopolitan- Assistant Nurse  
Hazel- head of security  
Emerald- Intern  
Mercury- Intern  
Whitley - Intern  
Jacques - Doctor/Donor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions feel free to ask we will try and answer as best as we can!  
> ALSO big thanks to  
> Felaniasoul  
> Drake_the_cake

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews we would really appreciate them, feel free to ask questions we will answer them as best as we can.  
> Tell us some suggestions if you want we always want more ideas for this AU! 
> 
> (P.s if you have amity arena and are looking for a academy you can always join us, we are currently looking for more members “Salem’s_circle” is the academy name! You can also join our discord the link is in the academy notes!)


End file.
